


Wasteland

by evedelightsinapples (shadowofeve)



Series: warm strangers [1]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofeve/pseuds/evedelightsinapples
Summary: poetry inspired by No. 6, Shion's perspective.





	Wasteland

 

 

So involved in your own conflictions,  
can't you see our introduction  
replays constantly inside  
my mind  
my heart  
my soul.

My emotions are  
unconscious,  
unaware,  
unknown.

Destiny decided my ~~love~~ for you  
and even now that word seems **petty** ,  
remembering all the times  
we've shared.

We went to hell and returned.  
Now, without you, it seems  
_I never came back._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i will forever be a self-indulgent emo poet.


End file.
